Un día especial
by Rondero001
Summary: Todos tienen su día especial, solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar el momento adecuado para ser feliz Historia dedicada a Yadira


**_Hola a todos, en especial a ti Yadira, pues esta historia te la dedico principalmente a ti por ser el día de en que viniste al mundo, antes que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, espero que te la estés pasando bien y de regalo de parte mía te dejo esta historia, como se que te gustan largas trate de hacerla lo más grande que pude, bueno ojala y les guste y mas a ti Yadira_**

 ** _Por cierto les recomiendo leer este capítulo mientras escuchan esta canción, creo que muchos la reconocen_**

 _Titanic piano - My heart will go on_

 ** _Un día especial_**

¿Día especial…?

Puff…tonterías, y yo que le veré de especial a este día, no es más que otro día cualquiera.

Ni le veo tanta la diferencia solo por ser mi cumpleaños…si, así es, en este día fue cuando vine al mundo y llene de alegría a todos los corazones que me rodeaban…que cursi.

No quiero, ni veré este día como algo…"especial"…pues cada año sucede exactamente lo mismo en este día, ya la verdad ni me sorprende lo que pueda ocurrir.

Como siempre ese minúsculo rayo de luz entra por mi ventana y me golpea suavemente el rostro indicándome que ya es de día, trato de taparme el rostro pues es sábado y admitámonoslo quien en su sano juicio quiere levantar temprano un sábado, pues la verdad ya ni le tome importancia pues noto el día que es hoy.

Como se supone que debería sentirme…¿Feliz?, y porque hacerlo , será porque me levanto sin escuchar la canción de feliz cumpleaños o un simple buenos días mi pequeña Cindy, oh algo así por el estilo, pero nada, tengo que levantarme de mala gana con esos malditos rayos solares que entran a mi cuarto sin permiso. O debería sentirme triste, sabiendo que es duro vivir con una familia a la que le importa más el ser exitoso y alguien importante para la sociedad que cualquier cosa infantil como un cumpleaños.

Pues así es cada día "especial" en mi vida, me levanto lentamente de mi cama estirando mis brazos hacia el cielo, me acerco al baño, me ducho me cepillo los dientes y el cabello, me visto con mi ropa habitual y bajo al comedor para ver si Mamá ya habrá preparado el desayuno…no sé porque pero cada vez que es mi cumpleaños tengo esa extraña sensación de que cuando baje me espere un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, con velitas, decoraciones y rodeado de las personas que más quiero en esta vida…a mi Mamá, mi Papá, Libby, incluso hasta me gustaría que estuvieran esos tontos de Sheen y Carl pues con el paso del tiempo les empecé a agarrar cariño…y por supuesto al Nerdtron…sé que es un tonto arrogante, presumido, bueno para nada, vanidoso y genio loco, pero debo admitirlo que por una vez me gustaría que él me felicitara en mi cumpleaños, o al menos que lo recuerde… Sé que eso es algo muy cursi viniendo de mi, pero tal vez es lo que siempre eh querido y lo que siempre eh deseado en este día, sin embargo las cosas no suceden así.

Al bajar me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que lo mismo, en la mesa hay un plato con un par de huevos con tocino, un pedazo de pan tostado y jugo de naranja, un desayuno típico pero nada especial, veo a mi Mama caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina tratando de explicar quien sabe que por un teléfono celular, no se con quien hablaba y la verdad ni me importaba. Me acerco a la mesa, desayuno tranquilamente escuchando un par de reclamos de parte de mi Mamá mientras voy notando como algo faltaba en ese lugar.

-Oye Mamá, ¿Dónde está Papá?-pregunte volteando un poco hacia la cocina viendo como mi Mama ponía una mano sobre su teléfono-

-Le llamaron esta mañana diciéndole que tenía una junta muy importante y se fue rápidamente cariño-Termino de decir eso y nuevamente volvió a hablar por el celular-

-Pero… ¿a qué hora volverá?-

-No vendrá hasta mañana hija-

No me sorprende, Papá siempre está muy ocupado en su trabajo, muy a menudo lo llaman por alguna reunión o platica que deba dar, no me avergüenza para nada pero a veces me gustaría que pasara tiempo con migo como lo era antes, que resolvíamos los crucigramas o me acompañaba a las exposiciones de padres e hijos que hacíamos en la escuela…ahora ya no tiene tiempo ni para eso.

-Perdóname cariño pero tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos comerciales con un cliente nos vemos en la noche-Me dijo rápidamente, ni note el momento en que se acerco a mí para decírmelo, me toco suavemente el hombro y fue directo a la puerta, note que se detuvo por unos instantes mientras me volteaba a ver-Por cierto, ten un bonito día hija-Fue lo último que dijo y cerró la puerta, juro que me lo dijo casi sin ánimos y sin ninguna pisca de alegría por mí.

Pero bueno, al menos me dijo que tuviera un bonito día, no fue una felicitación pero es algo, aunque…la verdad empiezo a sentirme triste por este día, mi Papá no está, mi Mamá tampoco, ¿qué más puede pasar?

Termino de desayunar y como siempre todo un día sin hacer absolutamente nada, mis tareas y trabajos los termino siempre el mismo día que me los piden, no tengo ni ganas de ver televisión, practicar karate o estar en la computadora, lo único que quiero es que este día termine.

Bueno supongo que no me pasare todo el día en casa sino me convertiré en una chica amargada y solitaria así que salgo para ir a buscar a una de mis mejores amigas…Libby. Conociéndola se que algo tendrá preparado, siempre me ha dado unos regalos muy especiales cada vez que es mi cumpleaños, si no son vestidos es maquillaje, y si no es eso un montón de discos de música, sea lo que sea siempre prepara algo y la verdad me hace muy feliz eso, al menos puedo contar con alguien para alegrar este día tan amargado.

Mientras voy saliendo de mi casa volteo a ver la casa de enfrente, donde vive uno de mis dolores de cabeza más grandes, me quedo estática unos segundos mientras que mi cabeza me empieza a molestar con un montón de preguntas.

¿Qué estará haciendo ese Neutrón?, ¿Acaso sabrá que es mi cumpleaños?, ¿tendrá algún regalo que me quiera dar?, jamás le he dicho el día de mi cumpleaños, nunca le vi la razón para decírselo pero si no soy yo de seguro Libby se lo diría.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo ese chico cabezón y estúpido me ha gustado ya desde hacer rato, y la verdad quisiera saber si de casualidad se acuerda de mí, me empiezo poco a poco a acercar a la casa de los Neutrón…quisiera saber por qué rayos lo estoy haciendo pero ese maldito impulso de saber que hace me empieza a ganar, cuando estoy enfrente de su casa por alguna extraña razón mis piernas empiezan a temblar.

¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa?, ni que fuera la primera vez que vengo a visitar a ese Neutrón, cada día siempre trama algo nuevo y aunque siempre nos pone en peligro me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con él en cada una de sus aventuras, me hace sentir bien con migo misma y así no me siento tan sola.

Respire un poco y toco el timbre, empiezo a escuchar como unos pasos se empiezan a acercar a la puerta y nuevamente ese nerviosismo se empieza a apoderar de mi… así fue hasta que vi a la persona que me abrió la puerta.

-Cindy preciosa me alegro mucho de verte, ¿buscas a Jimmy?- me pregunto la señora Neutrón con esa dulce voz de Madre, me siento un poco más tranquila al escucharla, pues a pesar de ser la Madre de Neutro es una gran persona, muy cariñosa, comprensiva y atenta…así como deberían de ser las madres.

-Si señora Neutrón, ¿Estará en casa?-

-No querida, dijo que tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer y se fue rápidamente, ni siquiera pudo desayunar-

-¡Así es!-Me dijo el Papa de Jimmy apareciendo sorpresivamente en la puerta, debo admitir que me asusta un poco esa actitud que tiene, algo muy pero muy diferente a la de Jimmy pero divertida-nuestro Jimbo se levanto y antes de que le contara mi monologo del pato que podía comer sándwiches desapareció-

-oh…bueno ya veo, lamento haberlos molestado señor y señora Neutrón-

-Para nada hija, eres muy bienvenida a nuestra casa no lo olvides, cualquier amigo de Jimmy siempre es bien venido- Me dijo la señora Neutrón muy cariñosamente-

-Gracias-fue lo último que dije para después darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa de Libby, mi cabeza y mi mirada se posaron un poco hacia el suelo, me sentía triste pues al parecer el tonto de Neutrón ni siquiera se acordó de mi cumpleaños

-Por cierto-Escuche la voz del Papa de Jimmy, como si me quisiera llamar, me detuve y gire mi cabeza para verlos a ambos posados sobre el puerta sonriendo-Esperamos que tengas un alegre día -

Me sorprendí y a su vez mi corazón se alegro un poco al escuchar esas palabras, sé que no conozco muy bien a sus padres pero con verlos ahí sonriéndome muy felices me hacen sentir bastante bien, solo les regale una sonrisa, les di las gracias y empecé nuevamente a caminar directo a mi destino…Libby.

Empiezo a pensar que no esta tan mal el día, tal vez mi Mama no esté pero al menos se despidió, y ahora, que les importe a los padres de Jimmy tanto que me desean mi felicidad me alegra un poco y me pone a pensar que, tal vez hubiera sido bonito que Jimmy también me lo hubiere dicho, quizá no con las mismas palabras pero al menos que me dijera algo…quisiera saber si sabrá de mi cumpleaños, y si lo sabe porque no tiene la decencia de aparecerse…acaso…no le importo.

Bueno mi mente empieza a pensar en un montón de cosas raras mejor me concentro y me preparo por lo que es seguro que pueda ocurrir, una gran sorpresa de parte de Libby, con cada paso que doy me aseguro a mi misma que esto definitivamente alegrara este día.

Mientras caminaba pude encontrar a dos personas que la verdad ni me esperaba encontrar en este día, note como venían hacia mi Carl y Sheen, claramente muy distraídos hablando entre sí, apuesto a que todavía ni me habían notado.

-Te lo digo gordo…aunque las llamas tuvieran los poderes que tiene ultralord no serian geniales-

-Pero y que tal si envés de sacar rayos por los ojos sacaran un montos de dulces y gomitas-

-Bueno de eso no te contradigo, pero solo digo…-

-Hola chicos-Me acerque interrumpiéndo de su charla, asustándolos por mi intromisión, algo que me pareció bastante tonto-

-Oh…ho...hola Cindy que andas haciendo por aquí-Me dijo Carl con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, no entendía la razón pero la verdad no podía importarme menos-

-pues vine a ver como crecía el pasto por esta zona-Le conteste algo sarcástica-

-Enserio pues en la otra calle el pasto crece mejor créeme-Dijo Sheen con su estupidez habitual-

-Era sarcasmo tonto, voy a ir a ver a Libby-

-Vas a ir a ver a mi bomboncito de chocolate, dile que su súper atractivo ultranovio lo estará esperando para nuestra próxima cita, apropósito para que vas a ir a verla-

-Que acaso no es obvio-Coloque mis manos sobre mi cadera viendo la cara de incrédulos de ambos, al verlo pude notar que tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta de mi cumpleaños-¿Qué, acaso no saben qué día es hoy?-

-Es…sábado ¿no?-En verdad quise darme un golpe en la frente muy fuerte por lo que me dijo Carl, pero tuve que aguantarme de todas formas ya sabía que no podía esperar más de ellos dos-No sabes que este es un día muy especial para mí-

-oh oh ya se, ya se, este es el día en que por fin decidiste aceptar que ultralord es el súper héroe más grande de la historia…snif, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hermana-

-Saben que olvídenlo-Mi paciencia con ellos se había terminado, ya no quise escuchar ni una sola palabra más de ellos dos así que simplemente seguí con mi rumbo ignorándolos por completo, aunque algo de pronto llego a mi mente volviéndolos a ver- ¿Saben dónde está Neutrón?-

-¿Jimmy?, no lo hemos visto hasta ahora, ayer nos dijo que tenía planeado algo muy importante hoy-Me dijo Carl, al parecer sus palabras eran honestas porque conociéndolo le es muy difícil mentir-

-Y dime…porque quieres ver a Jimmy, acaso lo extrañas-Sheen se me quedo mirando con su cara de idiota, eso me molesta bastante de el-

-Eso no te importa-Fue lo último que le dije para luego dejarlos ahí y seguir caminando

Siempre es lo mismo cada año, esos dos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero bueno, eso ya no me puede sorprender, además me empiezo a sentir mejor pues a lo lejos puedo divisar la casa de Libby, empiezo a acelerar un poco el paso pues ahora me siento un poco mas emocionada, como que la despedida de parte de los Neutrón me dio más ánimos, llego y sin pensarlo dos veces toco el timbre.

Mi corazón empieza a dar pequeños saltitos, no sé qué regalo me haya preparado Libby pero sé que será muy lindo, además de que pasare el día con ella y así la podre pasar bien.

Me empiezo un poco a desesperar pues noto que nadie abre, toco un par de veces más por si tal vez no me escucharon pero nada…no se qué sucedía pero creo que Libby se adelanto y tal vez ya me fue a buscar a mi casa, empecé a preguntarme eso, rápidamente quise volver corriendo pues tal vez así era y ya me estaba buscando, así fue hasta que pude ver algo que no había notado cuando llegue por la emoción, debajo del timbre había un papel que decía "para Cindy", por el tipo de caligrafía pude saber que era de Libby, sin pensarlo lo tome y lo empecé a leer.

- _Querida Cindy, se que ahora te estarás preguntando donde estoy, bueno como sabes mi Papa está trabajando en una disquera fuera del país y nos invito a mi Mamá y a mí a que fuéramos a su premiación del disco de oro, es algo que siempre hemos estado esperando y estamos muy emocionadas._

 _Se lo que debes sentir en este momento pues se el día que es hoy, y en verdad amiga lamento mucho esto, nos llego la noticia a las doce de la noche y nos fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero por medio de esta nota te quiero decir FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, sé que no es lo mismo pero cuando llegue el momento recibirás el regalo más bonito que hayas visto, lo prometo._

 _Te quiere Libby-_

Termino de leer la carta y todas esas emociones me empiezan a nublar la cabeza, ira, tristeza, odio, no sé que mas sentir, arrugo la carta y la tiro con enojo, empiezo a correr hasta donde mis pies aguanten o al menos a un lugar donde me pueda sentirme más tranquila.

Toda esa emoción que sentí hace algunos segundos se esfumo, prácticamente ya no tenía nada, no hay nadie que pase el día de mi cumpleaños conmigo, Mis padres no están, mis torpes amigos ni se acordaron de mi cumpleaños…y ahora Libby, mi mejor amiga, la última esperanza que tenia se fue, al igual que todo me decepciono, ya ni sabia hacia donde correr así que fui al primer lugar que se me ocurrió…el parque.

Termine agotada por correr tanto, me siento en la banca más cercana que encontré y agacho mi cabeza, siento que algo rosaba lentamente mi mejilla, acerco mi mano para sentirlo y puedo notar que era una lagrima que me salía del ojo, al parecer mientras corría venia llorando sin que me diera cuenta, la tristeza se había apoderado por completo de mi, y como no estarlo por todo lo que le sucede a mi estúpida vida.

Volteo para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca, casi por suerte no veía a nadie, mejor para mi, odiaría que alguien me viera llorar pues es lo que haría ahora mismo, sin aguantarlo más las lagrimas brotaban fuertemente de mis ojos… estoy sola, este definitivamente es el peor cumpleaños que eh tenido en toda mi vida.

¿Día especial?...si claro, pasar mi cumpleaños solo en un parque sentada sobre un banco llorando como una pequeña niña no tiene nada de especial, odio esto, en verdad lo odio…

En momentos como estos solo me gustaría una cosa…

Solo una pequeña cosa…

Que Jimmy estuviera a mi lado…

….

No sé cómo fue que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido, supongo que el estar triste hace que el tiempo vuele, ya se empieza a hacer algo tarde y aun sigo aquí sentada sobre este banco, mientras más lo pienso mas noto que al parecer nadie se ha acordado que hoy es mi cumpleaños, a excepción de Libby, pero tuvo que irse y dejarme pasar este día sola.

No sé cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí tan triste, solo sé que me hubiera gustado que este día fuera de otra manera. Como me hubiera gustado que mis Padres me levantaras cantándome feliz cumpleaños, mientras mi Mama me abrazara fuertemente, como me hubiera gustado que justo afuera de mi casa estuvieran Libby, Carl y Sheen esperándome con varios regalos y muchas felicitaciones, que Libby se me acercara y me diera un enorme y bonito abrazo mientras que Sheen bromeaba con que era un año más vieja.

Y por supuesto…como me hubiera gustado poder ver a Jimmy, ahí parado frente a mi esperándome, mientras yo me acercara a él en un momento mágico, especial y único… que al llegar me recibiera con los brazos abiertos mientras con su tonta y linda voz me dijera…"Feliz cumpleaños Cindy".

Pero las cosas no son como uno las espera, en cambio lo que más deseas solo son sueños tontos que uno mismo hace, sueños infantiles que nunca se volverán realidad no importa cuánto en verdad los quieras, jamás pasaran…o más bien, es lo que sucede con migo y mi "día especial".

Nuevamente las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, ya ni me importaba si las personas me vieran así, agacho mi cabeza mientras abrazo mis rodillas queriendo tapar mi rostro, con un corazón destrozado esperando simplemente que algo sucediera, lo que sea….

Esperando…poder ser feliz

…..

-Jamás pensé en ver a la gran Cindy Vortex en ese estado-

Esa voz me resultaba muy familiar, en especial en el tono en como lo dijo, lentamente voy subiendo la mirada para observarlo mejor y ahí pude verlo, al chico que me ha robado el corazón en más de una ocasión y el cual no pude dejar de pensar en esta situación

-¿Sucede algo Cindy?-Me pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz, vuelvo a mi postura normal mientras trato de secar algunas lagrimas que tenia, claramente no podía ocultar que lloraba pero aun así trate de comportarme indiferente-

-Como si te importara-como siempre ahí voy de nuevo, hace algunos segundos deseaba que Jimmy estuviera a mi lado y mi orgullo hace que lo aleje, a veces odio ser tan orgullosa-

-Pues para tu información señorita "quiero estar sola" si me importa-

-Si en verdad te importara entonces dime, en donde rayos has estado en todo el día-

-Preparando un trabajo muy importante para este día-

-Y se puede saber que es tan importante-

-Si tanto quieres saber entonces acompáñame- Me dijo para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, no entendía su actitud pero sé que este día ya no podía empeorar mas, así que simplemente lo empecé a seguir.

Caminamos durante un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, esa actitud que el tenia me empezaba a molestar, mientras observaba el cielo pude ver que lentamente el sol empezaba a ocultarse, claramente perdí todo el día en ese parque sola, y ahora que estoy con Jimmy el silencio se hacía muy presente…o así fue hasta que pude escucha so voz.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-Esa pregunta me llego como agua helada, no le iba a responder directamente, "nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños tu como crees que me sentiría", me vería muy débil-

-Por nada en especial-

-Tú no eres de las personas que llorar así porque si, algo tuvo que suceder, ¿o me equivoco?-Guarde silencio, a esa pregunta no sabía cómo responder así que simplemente me contuve a bajar la mirada-Nadie te felicito de tu cumpleaños verdad-

Mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo diantres lo supo?...todas sus preguntas que tenía antes se respondieron, el lo sabía, el sabia que en ese día era su cumpleaños, pero con esas preguntas respondidas surgían mas y mas que aun no entendía

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Pensaste que no me iba a acordar de tu cumpleaños-

-Pero…pero entonces porque no me fuiste a felicitar- Soné un poco infantil pero con mis sentimientos todos revueltos ya no me importaba nada-

-Te dije que tenía un trabajo muy importante que debía hacer-

-Que acaso hay algo más importante que felicitarme el día de mi cumpleaños-

-Ya lo veras, pero antes que nada toma esto-De su bolsillo saco un pequeño cuadro de color negro con un botón de color rojo por uno de los lados, estaba confundida pues no entendía para que era exactamente eso, así que simplemente lo mire con una cara no muy amigable-

-Esto no me va a explotar en la cara ¿verdad? Porque si es así te juro que amanecerás sin todos tus dientes-

-Ojala fuera así pero no te preocupes es muy seguro, ahorita en un segundo que lleguemos te explicare todo-

-¿Llegar a donde?

No fue como sucedió pero sin que me diera cuenta estábamos en el Candy Bar, creo que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di hacia donde íbamos, noto que ya era de noche y el local tenía todas las luces apagadas, no podía estar más confundida en ese momento así que simplemente volteé a ver a Jimmy que me miraba con una cara muy sonriente

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Es una sorpresa, ahora solo presiona el botón-Mi cara volvió a estar confundida, volteo a mirar unos segundos ese pequeño cubo que tenía en las manos y me pongo a pensar si no será alguna broma de él, pero mientras más lo razono no le veo él porque quería hacer algo como eso, al menos el si supo de mi cumpleaños, ya no puedo perder más en este día así que decidiré confiar en él.

Acerco mi dedo pulgar al botón rojo y suavemente lo presiono, en ese momento el pequeño cubo empieza a vibrar bruscamente y antes de que me diera cuenta ese cubito se expandió por todo mi cuero cubriendo desde las punta de mis pies hasta mi cabello sin tapar mis ojos, yo no sabía que estaba pasando pero sentía varios jalones en mi ropa y de mi cabello estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que todo el cubo que me rodeaba volvía a la forma que tenía antes.

-¿Qué rayos me hiciste Neutrón?-Pregunte algo enojada-

-Míralo por ti misma-me dijo haciéndome una señal que viera por una de las ventanas del Candy Bar, cuando voltee a ver simplemente no creía lo que mis ojos veían, pude observar que mi ropa y mi peinado habían cambiado completamente, ya no tenía el cabello recogido como siempre me lo arreglaba todos los días ahora estaba suelto con una bonita diadema de color rosa adornada con algunos pequeños diamantes de fantasia, todo mi rostro estaba un poco maquillado tanto que me hacía ver muy bonita y mi ropa…mi ropa había cambiado, ya no tenía mi camisa ni mi pantalón habitual sino habían sido cambiadas por un hermoso vestido de color rosa que combinaba perfectamente con mi diadema, sé que no lo admito mucho pero esta vez me luzco a mi misma por verme tan bonita

-Te ves muy hermosa-Escuche la voz de Jimmy diciéndome eso, cuando voltee a verlo el ya no tenía su ropa que siempre trae, sino llevaba un smoking que siendo sincera le hacían parecer bastante apuesto-

-Como…como fue que…-

-Invente este cubito para que pudieran vestirte, arreglarte y maquillarte rápidamente, fue un trabajo algo complicado y solo funciona con un solo vestido pero al menos los resultados son muy buenos-

-Olvida eso…de donde sacaste este vestido-

-oh…bueno, es el regalo de Libby…me pidió que lo usaras para este día-

Mi corazón se detuvo, claramente esta es la forma que menos esperaba que Libby me diera el regalo y la verdad me sentía muy feliz por eso.

-Espera…¿te pidió?-

-Si…me levanto a las 12 de la noche diciendo que tenía que irse y que no podía entregarte tu regalo, así que me lo pidió a mi…y bueno, me pidió que lo hiciera de una forma especial-

-y esto fue lo que se te ocurrió-

-no es de mis mejores ideas pero al menos funciono-

No sé qué pensar en ese momento, cuando me veía en el reflejo pude notar que Libby en verdad se esforzó con darme ese regalo y eso me hacía bastante feliz, aunque el hecho de que ella no esté aquí para verme vestida así me ponía un poco triste, mire a Jimmy y le regale una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias Jimmy-Pude notar que se sorprendió, tal vez fue por el agradecimiento o por el que lo llame por su nombre, pero vi que me devolvió la sonrisa-

-Esto aun no ha terminado Cindy…aun falta mi regalo-Vi como Jimmy se acerco hacia la puerta del Candy Bar y me extendió su mano invitándome a tomarla y pasar, en ese momento me sentí feliz al verlo de esa manera, que con seguridad lo tome de la mano y pasamos.

El lugar estaba algo oscuro, trate de buscar con la mirada a alguien pero no veía a nadie, ni siquiera Sam estaba ahí, pensé por un momento que sería una de esas típicas fiestas donde al prender las luces todos aparecías diciendo Feliz Cumpleaños, pero entre mas pensaba en la situación esa era la escena menos esperada, Jimmy se detuvo en medio del Candy Bar mientras soltaba mi mano y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Se que nadie te felicito por tu cumpleaños Cindy…también se que debiste haberte sentido muy sola todo este tiempo, lamento no haber estado contigo todo el día pero te dije que tenía un trabajo que hacer, y ahora mismo lo veras, te prometo que todo lo que sentías se terminara justo en este momento-

-A que te refieres-

-A que es hora de que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de toda tu vida-

No entendí a lo que se refería, solo pude ver que un pequeño holograma salió de su reloj y Jimmy empezó a presionar algunos comandos.

-Espera-Le dijo, el inmediatamente detuvo su acción y me miro a los ojos-

-Pasa algo-

-¿Por qué?... porque haces todo esto…no se supone que todo este tiempo nos hemos odiado y hemos sido enemigos, porque querer hacer algo como esto a alguien que literalmente te ah avergonzado frente a toda la escuela, yo no le veo ninguna razón para querer siquiera felicitarme por un día tonto como este-Note que Jimmy apago su reloj y lentamente bajaba su brazo, mientras se me quedaba viendo, no aguantaba esa mirada así que baje un poco mi vista-Se que no soy linda, ni tampoco dulce con las personas, porque alguien quisiera siquiera prepararme algo el día de mi cumpleaños, Ni siquiera mi Mamá o mi Papá lo hicieron porque tu si, si tu eres la persona menos indicada para hacerlo…mucho menos con alguien como yo-

Me comportaba como una niña, mis ojos nuevamente volvían a humedecerse, y mi vista se posaba en el suelo, tenía que sacarlo pues ya no lo aguantaba más.

-Como siempre, eres una niña testaruda, enojona, que poco entiende de la realidad y muy bipolar-Lo escuche decir eso y mis ojos quisieron llorar nuevamente, oh así fue hasta que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me tomaban con fuerza y mucho cariño…levante la mirada y pude observarlo ahí abrazándome, mi mirada estaba sumamente confundida al igual que mis ideas…quise hablar pero él se me adelanto.

-Para mi eres especial así como eres, aunque siempre nos peleamos y discutimos por todo jamás eh dejado de verte como mi amiga…alguien que se que me salvaría de los problemas que yo mismo me causo y me ayuda aunque yo no se lo pida…es por eso que hago esto, nadie debe pasar el día de su cumpleaños solo, mucho menos una amiga especial-

Me quede muda, esas palabras poco a poco empezaban a reconfortar mi corazón, se separo de mi mientras se me quedaba viendo con una gran sonrisa

-Y créeme no soy el único que piensa de esta manera-vi como Jimmy nuevamente volvió a sacar su reloj y le daba unos últimos retoques a su holograma, cuando vi que coloco uno de sus dedos a centímetros de un pequeño comando me miro-Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños Cindy, ojala te guste-Fue lo último que me dijo para luego presionar su reloj y empezar a alejarse un poco de donde yo estaba-

Esa actitud me confundió bastante, quise acercarme a él para saber mejor que ocurría pero las luces del lugar se prendieron repentinamente, todo el Candy Bar estaba vacío, quise creerme a mi misma que no sería una broma pues al ver a Jimmy sonriendo supe que no es así, no sé de donde salió pero una tenue luz de color azul empezó a rodear todo el lugar, y casi como si fuera mágico esa luz empezó a tomar diferentes formas.

Mi mirada se poso sobre una de las luces, esta empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, como si fuera una maquina de imprimir…esta cada vez iba más rápido formando lo que parecía ser un cartel, cuando por fin acabo pude ver una imagen completamente azul que poco a poco empezaba a tener color.

Fue ahí cuando vi ese enorme cartel que apareció frente a mi…"Feliz cumpleaños Cindy", simplemente no creía lo que paso, y no era lo único, en todo el lugar ese rayo empezaba nuevamente a formar nuevas cosas, pude ver una gran mesa repleta de comida, varios manteles que adornaban todas las mesas del lugar, globos dando un lindo toque junto a varias serpentinas y un enorme pastel que se formaba justo enfrente mío sobre una mesa.

-Que…que es todo esto Jimmy-

-Oh espera viene la mejor parte-

Jimmy nuevamente volvió a presionar algunos comandos en su reloj y cuando finalizo nuevamente el rayo azul se hizo presente pero esta vez pude notar que era más intenso y la forma que tomaba cada rayo era muy diferente.

No sabía porque pero cada silueta que ese rayo formaba me resultaba muy familiar, note que todas esas figuras empezaban lentamente a rodearme y cuando el rayo finalizo lo pude ver.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CINDY!-Escuche claramente como todas las personas que habían formado el rayo empezaban a gritar mi nombre y a felicitarme, no sabía que ocurría, volteé a todos lados para observar a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, todos los conocía perfectamente, estaba la señorita ave, el director, todos mis compañeros de clases, Sam, los padres de Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y….¿Libby?-

-¡Libby!-Grite como una niña, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos-

-Ven y dame un gran abrazo niña-No lo pensé dos veces y corrí directamente hacia ella y la abrase, una enorme felicidad me llego al verla ahí, mis ojos no querían creer lo que estaba sucediendo me separe de ella y mi corazón se agitaba al ver a todas esas personas felicitándome-

-Pero…que es esto…pensé que…-

-Si así es…me fui con mis padres, pero cierto niño genio pudo lograr que este aquí en este día-Voltee a mirar a Jimmy que aun seguía ahí parado con las manos en la espalda mientras me sonreía-niña tengo buenos gustos mira lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido

-Como fue que…y todos-

-Obra de tu amigo hija-

Mis ojos querían llorar al escuchar esa voz, me volteé rápidamente a mirar y pude verlos ahí, a mi Mamá y a mi Papá abrazados mientras me veían muy felices, no pude aguantar la felicidad mis ojos se humedecieron y corrí rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!-Los abrace, literalmente en ese momento me veía como una niña pequeña abrasando fuertemente a sus padres-

-Creíste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, eres nuestra pequeña niña jamás nos olvidaríamos de ti-

-Pero…pero, como fue que paso esto-

-Déjame yo te explico-Note como Jimmy se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí con las manos aun en la espalda, cuando estuvo frente a mi saco un pequeño ramo de flores que me ofreció, yo algo confundida pero feliz los tome mientras escuchaba a todos los presentes suspirar-

-VENGA JIMMY HOY ES TUYA- Escuche gritar a Sheen del otro lado de la habitación algo que me hiso sonrojar un poco-

-NO ME AYUDES SHEEN-

-No entiendo…que fue lo que hiciste Neutrón-

-Yo tenía pensado que algo como esto sucedería el día de tu cumpleaños, que tus padres no estuvieran contigo, que Sheen y Carl no te felicitaran el día de tu cumpleaños y todo lo demás, utilizando un poco de variantes lo deduje y la verdad esperaba estar equivocado…lo único que no pude deducir fue el que Libby se halla ido, tenía la esperanza que al menos ella no hiciera tan mal este día, hasta este momento, pero me equivoque-

-No entiendo, ya sabias que esto pasaría pero aun así no fuiste a visitarme-

-Aun tenía que preparar la sorpresa, durante semanas trabaje en un proyecto que convirtiera la biomasa orgánica en moléculas de trasporte, no me esperaba tardar mucho pero al menos lo logre, y justo el día de hoy fue cuando decidí ponerlo en marcha…coloque en cada uno un dispositivo que al momento de llamarlos no importara el lugar o lo que estuvieran haciendo aparecerían justo en este lugar, a la primera que le puse el dispositivo fue Libby, como te dije me llamo a las 12 contándome lo que sucedió y rápidamente fui a verla, me dio tu regalo y yo le conté de lo que tenía planeado-

-Cuando me lo dijo me puse muy contenta-Me dijo Libby apareciendo detrás de mi- sabia que de alguna u otra manera podía estar contigo en este día-

-¿Pero y tus padres?-

-Jimmy dijo que una vez terminada la fiesta todos volverían al lugar de donde fueron tele trasportados, de eso no te preocupes-

-Después fui con tu padre, sabía que algo tenía planeado para hoy, así que cuando lo vi salir fui directamente con el-

-Llego con migo muy agitado, me platico rápidamente de esto que nos coloco en la muñeca y lo que tenía planeado para hoy, tienes un gran amigo hija-

Jimmy siguió y siguió platicándome todo lo que había planeado, de cómo se encontró con mi Mama al salir de la casa, como fue a buscar a sus padres después de que platicara con ellos, como fue a buscar a cada una de las personas que me conocía y al final como fue que hiso todo los preparativos para esta fiesta, no puedo sentirme más feliz en este momento, mi corazón quiere gritar, mis ojos quieren llorar, ya ni sé como sentirme, solo se algo, que no estoy sola después de todo.

-Bueno, prácticamente esa es toda la historia-Fue lo que me dijo, mis ojos se empezaban a nublar por las lagrimas, vi el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano y agarrando mucho valor, sin importar el gran número de personas que me estaba viendo salte para darle un gran abrazo a Jimmy-

-Gracias Jimmy…en verdad muchas gracias, este…este es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado-

Mis lagrimas ya no podían soportar más la felicidad que sentía, pude escuchar como todas las personas empezaban a gritar y a aplaudir, la verdad ya no quería ni separarme de él pero debía hacerlo pues creo que lo estaba asfixiando con mi abrazo

-No me agradezcas…es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?-Pude sentir un pequeño jalón para esta ves notar que él me abrasaba nuevamente pero esta vez más dulce-feliz cumpleaños Cindy-ahí fue cuando escuche lo que más quería escuchar en todo el día, esa tonta y linda voz de Jimmy felicitándome mientras me abrazaba, nos separamos lentamente mientras me veía nuevamente a los ojos-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Yo ya no hable, simplemente trate de secar mis lagrimas mientras movía la cabeza en señal de si

-ya basta de charla ¡QUE EMPIESE LA FIESTA!-grito Sheen como siempre, muy hiperactivamente, algo típico en el-

Todos lentamente empezaron a festejar, varias personas se acercaban a mi abrazándome y felicitándome por mi cumpleaños mientras Jimmy aun se mantenía al lado mío, la música de fondo era muy animada y pude ver a muchos bailar alocadamente, note como Carl se acercaba a mí con la mirada puesta firmemente sobre el suelo y a Sheen siendo jalado de una oreja por Libby

-Vamos díganlo-Les dijo Libby a los dos casi amenazándolos-

-Este…bueno Cindy, que…queríamos disculparnos, no sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños hasta que nos encontramos con Jimmy y nos lo conto…sino si te hubiéramos felicitado-

-si…todo fue culpa del gordo-

-SHEEN-

-bueno…bueno, yo también lo siento-

-Podrás perdonarnos-Note como los dos ponían sus típicas caras de cachorritos, con todo esto que sucedió ya no podía ni enojarme un poco en este día, mas fue suficiente con lo que tuve que pasar ahora simplemente quería disfrutar del momento-

-Descuiden no pasa nada…váyanse a divertir y más les vale no hacer algo estúpido en mi cumpleaños o amanecerán atados a un avión-

-Entendido-Me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras me daban un abrazo y corrían directamente a la mesa donde estaba la comida-

-Se nota que esos dos nunca cambiaran-Me dijo Jimmy viendo como ambos comían todo lo que pudieran ver lo observe unos segundos hasta que pude escuchar un sonido proviniendo de su estomago-

-No has comido nada en todo el día ¿verdad?-Le dije mientras lo miraba no muy amigablemente, es simplemente aparto la mirada-

-Puesss…. Digamos que estuve muy ocupado poniéndole a todos el dispositivo de tele transportación que ya no tuve tiempo de comer algo-Me dijo colocando una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza queriendo evitar mi mirada, al parecer ellos dos no son los únicos que nunca cambian-

Lo tomo de la mano y empiezo a jalarlo directamente en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba el enorme pastel, al llegar corto una rebanada y se la ofrezco.

-Come

-Me vas a obligar a comer Vortex-Me dijo con un tono burlón-

-sí, ahora hazlo ya, solo a ti se te ocurre no comer para prepararme algo especial-Mi mirada se volvió más alegre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, el igualmente hiso lo mismo y tomo el pastel mientras poco a poco empezaba a comerlo, pude notar que se ponía más feliz con cada bocanada pues creo que ya tenía bastante hambre.

Aun no logro creerme todo lo que ese Neutrón hiso por mí, vuelvo a mirar a todo a mi alrededor y es justo lo que siempre eh querido, estar rodeada de las personas que más quiero en esta vida, veo a varios amigos riendo por ver la forma de cómo Carl arrasa con la comida, veo a Sheen encima del mostrador mientras gritaba "Felicidades Cindy eres un año más vieja" mientras Sam trataba de bájalo…veo a mis padres platicando alegremente con los padres de Jimmy y varios amigos bailando en medio del salón mientras Libby colocaba varias canciones, era todo lo que siempre eh querido, un cumpleaños donde todos festejaran el día en que yo nací, un día donde puedo ser la persona más feliz del mundo, volteo a ver nuevamente a Jimmy mientras aun seguía comiendo su pastel, lentamente me acerco y le doy un ligero y suave beso en su mejilla, por su mirada supe que no se lo esperaba, me dio risa la forma en que se quedo estático con la comida en la boca mientras me veía.

-Ese es mi agradecimiento por este día especial Jimmy, gracias por todo-

Me di la vuelta y poco a poco me fui alejando de él, no sin antes darle una de mis más grandes sonrisas

-Cuando termines te esperare para que bailemos juntos, te parece-Aun seguía con esa mirada perdida, solo lentamente movía la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de que si.

Mi vista se poso en todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que me sucedió en este día poco a poco se me empezaba a olvidar o quedaba como un amargo recuerdo, ahora disfrutaba cada momento que sentía en esta fiesta que me preparo mi tonto genio, ya no se que mas pueda pedir pues ahora estoy disfrutando lo que en verdad significa un Cumpleaños, y esa es que todos aprecien el hecho de haber nacido en este mundo, y aunque crea que no hay personas que no te valoran existe alguien que para el eres la persona más especial en su vida, su alegría se transmiten a todos, incluso a la mía.

Cuando lo volteo a ver feliz rodeado de todos mis amigos y mi familia me hace recordar que no estoy sola…y debo admitirlo, teniendo a Jimmy Neutrón como amigo jamás me puedo volver a sentir sola…mucho menos en este día especial.

 ** _Fin_**

 _Bueno ojala les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar su reviews se los agradecería mucho_

 _Yadira: se que no es la actualización de la otra historia pero no te preocupes ya empecé a hacerla, solo espérame un poco si :)_ _nuevamente feliz cumpleaños…eres un año más vieja jajaja, cuídate te saluda tu buen amigo Rondero_


End file.
